Things Zack Did To Me
by Araved Knight
Summary: Tifa is cleaning Cloud room,and she found an interesting books about Cloud... Not too good at summary,first story. Rated T because i'm a paranoid man.
1. Chapter 1

Things Zack Did To Me at ShinRa

Summary:Tifa is cleaning Cloud's rooms,then she found something interesting about Cloud…

Sooooo,this is my very first fanfiction! Well,this is brought to you by Araved Knight. Well,I think it will have some little mistakes…. Alright,I admit that this will have MANY mistake and maybe you will think that my joke is "not funny". Well,just enjoy it and gimme review! Okay,here goes!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1:The Beggining

It was a great day at Seventh Heaven for a certain barmaid. No Meteor that going crush the Planet, no more Sephiroth to deal with, no Omega WEAPON to stop, no freak people that try to revive Sephiroth, no Bahamut SIN to destroy, and most of all. It's Sunday,Cloud went delivering to Junon(even Sunday,he still must work. Poor Cloud),The kids took some nap, so Tifa-err,the certain barmaid just decided to clean some room,to spent her time.

'Right,let's check the room now.' Tif-ehem,the BARMAID thought.'My room,check. Kitchen,check. Kids room,check. Guest room,check. Bar,check Bathroom,che-wait,what are bathroom doing in my list?. Oh,well. The last room is….Cloud's room'

So the Ba- "STOP WITH THE SO CALLED 'BARMAID' ALREADY!" Tifa Shouted,breaking the fourth dimension. And almost waking up the kiddies. Key:Almost

So Tifa went to the Cloud's room,and dramatically opened the door. And then she met something.

The REALLY messed up room,(much to her dismay). So she cursed under her breath while she start cleaning the room. The room itself,has boxers on the floor-oh,look! It's the legendary chocobo boxers that sat on the chair!,books on the bed (Tifa read it's title "Reno Life Style" Creepy…),and many papers scattered in the room,then a mysterious box sit in the corner.

After finishing cleaning (2 hours cleaning is NOT nice…). She went to the mysterious box to search what's inside. Opening it,she found a… uh,a orthophedic underwear? '… I guess this is one of my underwear that I use when I was young. Cloud must answer this and then he will face MY wrath' she thought.

"Achoo!" Somewhere,a certain chocobo-head is sneezing while riding his motocycle,almost making him fall.'someone must be threathen me somewhere… but,who?' unfortunately,he will know the answer when he went back.

Back to Seventh Heaven,She found some of Cloud old ShinRa equipment. Rifle,uniform,helmet,and…. A book? 'What is this?'

She opened the book to find it was book with list of things that Zack (the spiky SOLDIER,she remember) did to Cloud when Cloud was a ShinRa infantryman,she began to read the list.

**Number 1. Forced to eat greens**

"C'mon,chocobo. Eat the greens. It's the mimett green. Your favourite"

"Zack,first of all,I'm not a Chocobo. Second,you can't force me to eat that. Last,I don't care if it's a mimett greens. Hell,it isn't even my favourite!" Said Cloud

"aww,pwease?" Zack used his infamous puppy dog eyes.

"NO!" Cloud Shouted while try to avoid Zack puppy eyes,he looked to his left to see… His bunkmates tried to swallow some purple-yellowish-soup,and now Cloud is disgusted by just seeing that. Ew…

"… Alright cadets,you must eat the greens right HERE,and NOW. This is an order from first class SOLDIER" Zack commanded him like-a-SOLDIER,well actually he IS a SOLDIER.

Cloud,being a poor cadets he is just jawdrop at Zack sudden order,cause Zack never command anyone! Well,unless he is out of black mail though."bb-bbut-"

"No but, so what are you waiting cadet? Eat up!"

Cloud just stare at him disbelievingly and start eating his greens while mouthing some coloured words,while Zack grinning as he saw him eating his meals

"Did I mentioned that it has some zeio nuts in there too?"

Cloud Notes:I just noticed it taste good,and I just stay in the infirmary for only 2 hours too. But there was two things:

- Hojo is in the infirmary (VERY bad things)

- Even if I stay at the infirmary for 2 hours,I spend my time in the bathroom for the rest of the week…

Tifa reactions:she just laughed after he imagined Cloud eating Greens and Zeio nuts,and she mentally noted that tonight Cloud will have Mimett-Zeio salad for dinner

**Number 2. Taken as a pet**

"Angeeeeaaaaalllll,please. Just this one,I swear!"

"no Zack,you can't have him"

"why? This is a very great golden chocobo! You can even ride him if you want!"

"Zack,do you even notice that you almost kill him? AND do you even need to remind that you bring Cloud to me when I was in a freaking bathroom!? Now,get out before I drag you to Hojo!"

Cloud Notes:Once again,I just noticed that Zack can run very very fast,and then I never seen him for 3 weeks. I have great things this time:

- Angeal make the best herbal tea

- Zack was brought to Hojo,which explains why he disappeard. Angeal can be really mean….

- That time,because of Hojo experiments,Zack hair become as long as Sephiroth's. the main different is Zack hair still spiky when it's long. And it's very sharp too.

Tifa Reaction:she just snickering this time

**Number 3. Being caged after forced to use chocobo costume**

"Alright,folks! Here you see the legendary golden chocobo,The Chocloud! You can pet it for 10 gil! Who wants to pet it?" Zack Said with a stolen megaphone(from Reeve,you know.)

"Zack,for the sake of all things that breath,release me!" whined Chocloud,now he was thrown with mimett greens by the visitors. So he became hysteric due to his previous green-nuts incident.

"I will give you 500 gil if you let me ride it yo" offered Reno

"alright! Deal!" Said Zack Happily

"What's happening?!" shout ShinRa President and then everyone stop,well for your information,Zack is doing this in the center of ShinRa building!

"Sir! Please help me!" Shouted Chocloud from inside cage

The president eyes widened,then he turns to Zack and said something that made Chocloud bang his head to the cage."I will give you 5000 gil if you let me take that talking chocobo!"

Cloud Notes:*sigh* for the first time I met this ridiculous event,I swore that I won't use any chocobo costume! Oh,and the things I learn after this was:

- Running is nice,but running with ShinRa infantryman and third class SOLDIER hot on your tails isn't nice….

- Whenever Zack is seen with Chocobo costume,I must run very very fast to avoid him

- After that,I made Zack Give me 4000 gil for what he had done to me.

Tifa reactions:she go ROTFL and make more mental note to force Cloud using chocobo costume when Halloween

**Number 4. Shocked because Zack jump to my back**

Cloud is walking to his bunk to rest,this day was great for Cloud. He won the sword spar,Zack went to a mission from yesterday,Sephiroth had compliment his sword skill.

"This is my best day ever!" Shout Cloud loudly

He then started skipping to his bunk while smiling and humming the "I'm a little teapot" song. And ironically he didn't noticed everyone stared at him with widened eyes and then they ran away from him like there is no tommorow

And then he felt like if he was being stalked when he almost ended the song, he then turns around to found… No one,he then freaked out by this,i-stalk-you-but-you-can't-find-me things,what if he going to be kidnapped? What if some alien try to bring him to planet namek to beat Freezer? What if some assassins try to kill someone but ended killing him? And the last thing that crossed Cloud imagination almost made him wet himself:What if Hojo try to kidnap him so he can "play" with his body?

'No! Get away from my imagination you Bastarding Hojo!' He Thought

And then all of a sudden the stalker who revealed to be Zack,Jump to his back while he shouts:"Run like a wind Chocloud!"

So Cloud start running to the sunset while screaming all the time

Cloud Note:this was my best day ever,but why must Zack go play I-stalk-you-and-you-can't-find-me game without me knowing it? And why must he jump to my back as if I was a chocobo? Damn,alright I noticed something because of this though:

- I can run very very fast!

- Zack is good at stalking

- Everyone must stop calling me Chocloud

- And last, Zack must stop convince me to join the chocobo race at Gold Saucers,with I become chocobo,and Zack become the jockey

Tifa reactions:she wondered if she can try it too

**Number 5. Became Hojo guinea pig to drink strange substance**

"now cadet,if you drink this. You will become the best SOLDIER! Hahahahahaha-*cough* *cough*"

"uhm,alright. I will try to drink it professor" Said Cloud,he drank the substance until it's empty and he silently pried for his life. But,he somehow felt strong instead!

"I can feel power flowing through my body prof!"

"hm? Is that so? Wow,what the hell Zack put into that drink? I must know it!" Said Hojo in a very creepy way

"uhh,Professor? Why is my skin growing feather?" Ask Cloud,but unfortunately, Hojo had ran to find Zack. While Cloud screamed about his sk-err,feather. He started running to infirmary to see if he can be saved or no. Unfortunately,they thought Cloud was the Legendary Chocloud,so they brought him to the lab to see if he is endangered animal or not AND to made him became one of Hojo guinea pigs,which has happened a moment before.

oh,and Cloud? He just pray to god to kept his sanity.

Cloud Note:Dammit! I hate Hojo,I hate Zack,I hate anything that Zack or Hojo made! I swore to god if I was brought to Hojo lab I will say that they must use turks and run like a mad! Well,bad and good things came this time:

- I spent 1 month to get out of there,this was because Zack has told Sephiroth that I had become a hostage in the Hojo lab,so,he released me from there,Thank you Sephiroth!

- The feathers that grew on my skin will grew even more if I shaved it and the key to kill it was to burn it,so Genesis burn the feather on my skin and turned it to ashes,while I had suffered serious injury because of Fire3. Damn feathers and damn Genesis with his Fire materia.

- Anything that coming from Hojo or Zack must be crushed to make sure nothing crazy happen

- Everyone really must forget the Chocloud name

Tifa Reactions:she laughed so hard.

"Tifa,I'm home" called Cloud

Tifa gasped and shove the book to her shirt (damn,lucky book) and then she rush to Cloud,"welcome back Cloud,I have something to ask you know."

"What is it?"

"Why do you have my underwear?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One down,Many more to go folks! So,how do you like it? Please press the shiny button that named "review" and tell me your opinion about this story

Araved Knight over and out!


	2. Chapter 2

Things Zack Did To Me at ShinRa

Summary:Tifa is cleaning Cloud's rooms,then she found something interesting about Cloud…

Alright! I will now try to make lesser mistake and try to make funnier jokes! I hoped you like the joke,so here it is! Oh,and I forgot to use disclaimer for chapter 1,tee hee, I forgot because I read a sentence that made me not used the disclaimer,I think I forget a little about the sentence though,so what I remembered about that is:"isn't the fanfiction motto("Unleash your imagination") had done the disclaimer for us?". Well,that's it. So here is the story ,ENJOY!

Disclaimer:somehow,I don't own Final Fantasy VII….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2:What A Wonderful Pranks!

Let me fill you with information first before we see Tifa read the book. After Tifa asked about her stolen underwear,Cloud became nervous and ,there is no way in seven treasure of spongebob a thief (especially underwear thief) will stay cool if someone is trying to blow their crime!

"Uhh,ha ha ha,what do you mean Teef? You know that I won't do that,right?" Asked Cloud scared by the aura surrounding the barmaid,well Cloud won't stole underwear. Unless,someone give him a mission to stole some of them,with a good payment of course. And remember that he is a mercenary too.

"Well, I KNOW about it. But,what if your story about my 'Orthophedic underwear' is true Cloudy,what would you say?" Asked Tifa back,the swordsman now found that his shoes is really entertaining him.

"Err,I..i.. wait,why are you asking this in the first place?!" Shout Cloud while pointing his finger to her,wide eyed of course.

"Ehm,maybe because I accidentally found THIS" Shouted Tifa while showing Cloud a…. Boxer. Man boxer with many chocobo pictures on it. Or in short,his proud chocobo boxer.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" Shout Cloud furiously

"Hmph. Admit it,you stole my panties right?" said Tifa with victory smile like when a detective solve the case in the culprit face. Cloud sweatdropped at that.

"Uhm,Tifa. That's my underwear you know? Why did you have that?"

"Huh?" cue to see what Tifa held. Cue to blushing madly "n-nno! It.. it's not like what you think I just going to wash this you know" Said Tifa while blushing madly and now,she put the boxer back to its place. in the washing machine.

"Oh" was the only response Cloud could give.

"What I meant is THIS" now Tifa really show Cloud the stolen orthopedic underwear.

'Damn! I thought I hid it well' Thought Cloud,"i..i…I can expla-"

"Explain it to my fist you pervert!"

And then Tifa use her fist to attack Cloud with her right straight. Hard. Full power. With Premium Heart. And Mug skill to snatch Cloud delivery money from the blond mercenary And Cloud,being a shocked Chocobo-head,he is. Got hit fair and square at his face and now people,he flew all the way to the sky and then shine like a star while shouting "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

So,Cloud now is hospitalized at Edge,and Tifa,being a good child-hood friend,she is. Took care of Cloud,and always at Clouds room to make sure he will be healthy from her punch. The kiddies is babysitted by Vincent now. How? That's another story for next time friend. Now,Cloud sleeping peacefully and Tifa ready to read the rest of the book. Let's read now!

**Number 6. When sleeping,baby chocoboes appear under the blanket**

Cloud was invited by Zack to come to his apartment,err Angeal apartment actually. To join little party because Zack is now proud 1st Class SOLDIER, when Cloud arrived he saw some of his superiors too. There are Sephiroth,Genesis,Angeal,Zack,Reno,Rude,Tseng,Lazard and somehow,Hojo had managed to know about the party and attended it

So to cut long story short,they partying like there is no tomorrow,and play games too. Reno insisted to play spin the bottle,but they all refused when they saw Genesis held a video camera and who in the universe want to play THAT with Hojo? No one of course. So they decided to go on drinking contest,and surprisingly finished on Rude winning,who would have thought the bald turk can drink 40 bottle easily? The score is:

Angeal:5 bottle condition:half drunk half sobbing. Last words:I should have know that Zack is trouble,I regret being his mentor *sob* *sob*

Cloud:half bottle condition:drunk and now throwing up in the bathroom. Last words:damn,my fi-*puking* time-*coughing* DRINKING!

Genesis:23 bottle condition:laugh maniacally while trying to cut a toothpick into two exactly same pieces with an iron ruler. Last words:HAHAHAHAHA! DIE YOU *#%^&$ ZACK AND $%^#&^% RENO!

Hojo:15 bottle condition:insane,laugh like a crazy bastard,and currently playing tetris as if he was calculating research. Last words:HIAHAHAHAHAHA! THE TEST SUBJECT FIT WITH,WITH ANOTHER GUINEA PIG IN THIS EXPERIMENT,EXPERIMENT!

Lazard:he didn't drink,he went off due to some business

Reno:25 bottle condition:he now puking while fainted. Last words:I will sleep yo… *Puking loudly to a vase while fainting and saying 'yo'*

Rude:40 bottle condition:he just sat and rubbing his temple normally. Last words:…

Sephiroth:30 bottle condition:he tried the same thing that Genesis did. Last words:DIE! DIE YOU *&%#^& HOJO!

Tseng:he didn't drink too,he caught the sight of president ShinRa LOL-ing,so he decided to spy on him

Zack:half bottle condition:he become hyperactive puppy and now jumping up and down while saying "gimmebonesgimmebonesgimmebonesgimme!" all the time. Last words:ohmygodAngealissobeautifulwiththatbones, ?!

And then everyone just do that until they sleeping at their position except Angeal and Rude. So,they cover them with some blanket,and Rude leave the party.

The next morning,Cloud woke up,feeling a little dizzy and everyone stared at him with the same expression:Wide eye,Jawdrop,and shocked face(Sephiroth has this amused face too). Cloud hear some chirp from under his blanket,so he opened them to see many baby chocoboes at his crocth.

"WHY THE HELL THERE ARE BABY CHOCOBOES PLAYING AT MY FRIGGIN CROCTH?"

"Y'know Zack,your cadet friend really is strange yo" said Reno amused

"he is indeed right" pointed Sephiroth,and agreed by everyone

"NO! I CAN'T BREED ALL THIS CHOCOBO! I'M A HUMAN,DAMNIT!" Shouted Cloud,yes he shouted at SOLDIER 1st. what an insane Cloudy,eh?

"But,you eat zeio nuts…" said Zack laughing his ass off

"THAT'S BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID IDEA ABOUT HOW FUNNY IT WAS TO SEE ME EAT SOME STUPID MIMETT GREEN YOU BASTARD!"

"hmm,I thought you are a male Cloud,so this had proved that I'm wrong…" Said Angeal amused. Genesis and Reno now join Zack ROTFL

"He really is a strange specimen,I must use him as an experiment!" and with that,Hojo kidnap Cloud and ran away.

Everyone just stared at the scene,baby chocoboes too.

"Hey,HEY! HELP ME! I'M KIDNAPPED BY HOJO!" Panicked Cloud

"HIAHAHAHAHA! No one will save you!"

And then,Zack go on a sudden outburst,"Oh,holy coconut made of cheese butter crackers with marshmallow toppings! CLOUD WILL BE USED FOR EXPERIMENT BY THE FREAKIN HOJO!"

And with that everyone tried to save him,except the baby chocoboes of course

Cloud Note:Dammit,I knew that Zack do it! To hell with that incident,to hell with the kidnap thing,TO HELL WITH HOJO- wait,that isn't good. Well,stupid thing happened and Zack just laughing his ass off all the time:

-Hojo was now in my list of"people I needed to avoid. By Cloud Strife"

-After that Zack always try to publish that I was a Chocobo in front of public

-Sephiroth and Genesis is way to violent to rescue people,Rapier and Masamune had cut my baggy pants when they tried to save my ass from Hojo.

-Somehow,in my data and test. I listed as half human and half Chocobo,and my name was changed into Chocloud too to make things worse

-I swore I will beg the SOLDIER 1st to make everyone stop thingking that I'm a chocobo. Angeal and Sephiroth is kind,but I doubt Zack and Genesis…

Tifa reactions:she laughed and wondered if she would try to do that now

**Number 7. Blackmailed**

"Now,you got it?"

"Can you remind me why I'm doing this?"

"Sure,you bet that I can't drink 4 bowls of 'purple soup' and you lose"

"And the reason I'm with you?"

"You losed the bet and you went crossdressing and then tried to seduce Sephiroth,only to be faced with the wrath of masamune. And I take the picture of all you did to Sephiroth. So now I black mailed you to do this with me."

"Thanks Zack,now I remembered why I hate you so much"

"No,problem Cloudy. Now LET'S DO THIS!"

Then,Cloud and Zack start doing chicken dance with chocobo costume in the meeting room,on the main table when a meeting of SOLDIER is running. Genesis used his phone to video this,Angeal just face-palmed,Sephiroth is wide eyed and has this amused-a-little face,while Lazard just twitching and try not to be angry,the others just watch Chocloud & Zack dancing.

"This is what I called a fun meeting YAY!"

"Zack,cadet Strife. My office,NOW!"

Cloud note:I can't believe I lose a bet to Zack,and I can't believe that Zack had pictures when I 'seduced' Sephiroth because I lost the bet. *Sigh* so the thing is:

-Zack is always won any bet

-Chicken dance is fun to do,but not fun if you dance in the middle of a meeting

-Zack and me were punished to do the chicken dance in front of ShinRa president with chocobo costume.

-I Must be careful not to be blackmailed

Tifa reactions:She laughed so hard after imagining this

And just after she read it,Cloud moaned and tried to rose from his position to sit, so,the brunette hide the book in the shelf beside her. Cloud felt something on his crocth. Curious,he Opened his blanket,and his eyes widened

"what is that Clo…..ud?" Tifa took a peek and her eyes widen too.

There is some baby chocoboes at his crocth

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Cloud Shouted and then silenced by Tifa by stuffing his pillow to his mouth. And then she heard laughter. She look to the left and saw Zack laughing with Aerith,Angeal,Genesis,and even Sephiroth too!

"Cloud is breeding chocoboes again!"Shout Zack while fading off with the visitors.

"Well,sorry Cloud,Zack really want to made us see you breeding chocobo again. Because he thought it was hilarious. So,sorry okay?" Smiled Aerith while fading.

"Remember Chocloud,I or maybe 'we' will visit you again" And with that,they fade away

Cloud and Tifa just stared at the place where Zack was.

"Hey Teef"

"yea?"

"Please tell me I'm not insane"

"Don't worry,I see that too"

"so,does that mean,we are insane?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued

First,sorry I'm late to update, school is becoming more crazier from time to time. And then sorry that this chapter is short,I had too much work to do so,I don't have many ideas.

Please,Review and favourites,or even flame me!

Araved Knight reported from the Fanfiction


	3. Chapter 3

Things Zack Did To Me at ShinRa

Summary:Tifa is cleaning Cloud's rooms,then she found something interesting about Cloud…

Finally folks! I can update this chapter up!. My school become really crazy with exams,*sigh* I really need some holiday now. Anyway please enjoy the story and don't forget to Review and Favourite.

Oh,almost forgot! I must reply my very first reviewer in this story:

Guest:Well,I thought that after Cloud went to became a SOLDIER,Tifa start to search news about Cloud right? So I just think that Tifa is really care about Cloud,just like how a friend would wonder about his other friends…. Right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3:Zack Is Insane

Cloud,our proud final fantasy heroes had finally come out of Edge hospital. Only to be ended in a asylum. Yeah,after Zack and friends visit Cloud always pointing to a random direction and shouted that Zack had laughed to him there. So everyone thought that Cloud must go to asylum to make him less…. Insane.

Tifa,being a lucky girl she is. Had become more saners than Cloud himself. So she didn't go to asylum. She went back to seventh heaven and started working like usual. After his last costumers (who surprisingly is Vincent,who came to visit after he slept in the coffin for a month). Tifa opened her favourite book,which happened to be Cloud-suffering-of-Zack. And started reading with curiousity.

**Number 8. Dressed as Pokemon and then fight like a pokemon in a game boy **

*Pokemon soundtrack when going to fights*

"Turks Reno wants to battle,so I CHOOSE CHUCHOCLOUD!" Shouted Zack while pushing Clou-err,Chocloud.(which happened to be Cloud in a Pikachu costume with some chocobo feathers glued to it) to the so-called battle field between Zack and Reno.

"I'M NOT A FRIGGIN POKEMON DAMMIT" protested Cloud.

"Well,then. GO! WALKING VOLRUDE!" Reno shouted back,while posing with… Rude. Rude head had been painted like how a voltorb look-like,so Rude become a real walking voltorb

"….." Rude said while preparing his fighting stances.

"Are you blackmailed by Reno?" Asked Cloud

"….. None of your business" Replied Rude. But obviously saying yes.

"Alright! Chuchocloud use tackle!" Ordered Zack,he secretly showed Cloud a teddy bear. Which Cloud always cuddle to when sleeping.

Cloud,having no other choices. Tackled Rude with all his might,but Rude doesn't even flinch by that

"Hah! You must see how Volrude crush Chuchocloud with SEISMIC TOSS!" Said Reno while secretly showing a barbie doll which was played by Rude when he was alone.

"Tell me you won't do that" Hope Cloud Hopefully(?)

"Unfortunately,yes" And then Rude lunged to Cloud but Cloud jumping to his side while screaming loudly.

"Now! Use Screech!" Shout Zack while covering his ears with his hand

Cloud screaming finally made Rude faint,so Reno had lose. And Zack had win

Cloud Notes:Well,that is the only time I do that. Cause Zack promised me that he won't drag me into any pokemon battles. Many things happen:

-Zack had to kiss my shoes whenever he meet me for 1 week,he do it just like what he promised me. Though he got full lecture of "1st class SOLDIER Honor" by Angeal.

-When I see Reno and Rude,I wonder why they become Hojo look-alike. And then they meet the real Hojo who thought that they are him from other dimensions.

-After that,I always use battlecry scream to make my opponents fall.

Tifa reactions:she wonders about how strong is Cloud shout.

**Number 9. Adopting a puppy!**

Cloud and Zack were having their rare holiday with just walking around the wall market. And then Zack saw a black puppy with blue eyes at a corner.

"Hey,Cloud look! Isn't that Puppy looks like me?" Said Zack pointing at the corner

"Huh? Where? It's too dark to see anything" Cloud said as he imagining Zack with a dog that looks like him ruffling his hair and call him Chocloud. He washed the thought off as fast as he could.

"Oh,yea. I forgot that you don't have mako eyes." Said Zack grinning while running to the puppy,Cloud just following behind him pouting.

"See? It's so cute and look-likes me!"cheered Zack,he now rubbing his cheeks to the puppy who look pitiful due to Zack strong hug.

"Well,it is actually. But,can't you weaken your hug?" Sweat dropped Cloud said,Zack then release the puppy and then laughing weakly.

"alright then,from now on I will name you Zack! whaddya think pup?" Asked Zack,the puppy (Zack) warfing happily

'this is great,Zack who nicknamed as puppy adopted a puppy named Zack so that means Zack adopted Zack the puppy…. Waaait,I got confused. Zack the puppy adopted by Zack? or Zack adopt Zack the puppy?' and then this thought go on very loooonnngggggg and poor Cloud just stand there left by Zack and his puppy. Until he get robbed by wild bandit.

Cloud Notes:aw,man. I know it! I must always put a lucky ring to raise my luck,how can I forget it! Anyway,things is:

-I got a big headache,and to make things worse,I accidentally almost shot my instructor when practice. Damn Zack and his puppy

-Zack always try telling anyone about him adopting Zack the puppy again and again,which make anyone confused.

-Zack now can use twofold puppy eyes,very dangerous…

-The Bandit stole my clothes. So I run with a piece of iron to cover me.

Tifa reactions:She got confused and dizzy after reading it for the 5th time

**Number 10. Play The Truth or Dare**

"Alright Zack,Truth or Dare?" Asked Cloud proudly with a smug smile

"Of course the great SOLDIER will take a Dare!" Declared Zack posing like a mightiest warrior on earth,who slay 30.000 monster alone,Epic isn't it?

"I dare you to kiss Chocobo butt"

"W-wwhaaaaaaattt? Are you serious?" ask Zack wide eyed,I pull back the thing I said before. He look like a child who dreamed getting raped by a horde of purple bunnies.

"Nope,now do it. And I will take a photo too" Said Cloud with a satisfied smile. Then,they go to chocobo stables after getting Cloud camera. Zack then kissed a pink chocobo butt(Cloud get 2 photos of that,it slipped in the book you know?) and then kicked in the face by the said chocobo and pecked by its lover.

"Ouch,that's hurt… and disguting too" Said Zack bandaging his wound,and Cloud just go ROTFL non-stop from the chocobo stables to Zack room,how? Well,it's another story lads.

"Alright Chocobo,Dare or Dare?" asked Zack grinning

"hahahahah,Dare,hahahahaha!" Said Cloud still laughing his ass off,he don't even notice that Zack said Dare or Dare and not Truth or Dare

"Go running to all places in the ShinRa building,while running shout that Sephiroth is Genesis lover" Zack now grinning ear to ear. And Cloud stop laughing and started to shaking.

"Za—ck,i-i-I cc-c—can't do-"

"You must,NOW GOO!" Shouted Zack while pushing a shaking Cloud and then equipping him with a Megaphone that he accidentally found in a locker (you know what I mean?) and then he borrowed Cissnei Sprint shoes for Cloud and then Cloud start running and shouting that Sephiroth and Genesis like each others while praying he won't meet them,fortunately Cloud didn't meet them when shouting. But,after he shouting he met Sephiroth holding Masamune,and Genesis holding his Rapier and both of them had a devilish smirk.

"uh,hello sir?" after Cloud said that,he ran for his friggin life while being chased by an angry Sephiroth (who slashed anything in front of him) and a mad Genesis (who burnt anything he sees).

Cloud Notes:Oh,man I knew this would happen. Next time I must be careful when playing Truth or Dare. Damn,Zack. who would had thoughr about that dare? That's really crazy! Well,bad things coming:

-Sephiroth and Genesis is strong and angry. I just stayed in the President desk,the drawer,accurately. For 1 whole week,don't even think about how I can survived without supplies and bathroom

-Zack had come to the drawer too,so we partying in the drawer. Zack was chased by them too. Ooh,and while we partying President opened his drawer to find us… damnit

-I have blackmail materials for Zack~

Tifa Reactions:she laughed hard this time.

And after she laugh,she put the book down and then turning to close the windows only to… bump into Vincent who had read the book behind her.

"So,keeping that away from Cloud aren't you?" said Vincent amused.

"Hehe,you got me Vince. Please don't tell anyone. Kay?"

"Only if you let me read it too." Said Vincent smiling.

"Sure! I don't mind" Said Tifa cheerfully.

And after she said that the walls had blown away by…. Cloud,who was panting heavily and then he ran to Tifa and Vincent to hide.

"Help me!" He Said

To Be Continued

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah it's ended now,I will try to fasten the update time,please Read and Review! And Favourite this too! Ooh,ooh and I will introduce you my newest OC next time! So,see ya later

Araved Knights Out!


End file.
